


Keeping Secrets

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Twin AU, i don't know what to tag, please help, set during Captain America Civil War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: Peter Parker has a twin brother, Noah. Most people find that they are scarily similar, which can be true. One of the main differences is that Peter has starting spending his time as a certain arachnid themed vigilante.





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, let me know what you think of this! Pretty much all of it was based off of Peter's first scene in civil war except a few changes. Future chapters will be different.

“I think I failed that algebra test.” Noah Parker groaned as the elevator reached their apartment floor.

“I doubt it.” Peter replied, as he glanced up at his twin brother, who was a few inches taller than himself. The only differences between Peter and Noah was that Noah wore glasses and was a few inches taller than Peter. Besides that, they were identical.

“I mean we studied together. And I’m pretty sure I nailed it.” Peter said, good naturedly shoving his brother’s shoulder.

Noah barked out a laugh as he pulled out his key to the apartment. He quickly unlocked the door and walked in with Peter trailing in after him.

“Hey, May.” Peter and Noah greeted simultaneously. 

“Hey. How was school today?” She asked, as both boys set down their back packs on the kitchen table.

“There’s this crazy car parked outside.” Peter started until he turned around and saw Tony freaking Stark sitting on the couch next to Aunt May. Peter’s eyes widened comically and lightly smacked his brother’s arm.

Noah turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw Tony Stark. 

“Mr. Parkers.” Tony greeted, his eyes shifting between the two. Almost as if he expected there to only be one of them.

“I’m Noah and this is Peter.” Noah said calmly introducing both of them. Peter didn’t think that he would be able to introduce himself. Ever since he was young he had loved Tony Stark, he loved the technology and then when it was revealed he was Iron Man. It was even better because now he was a superhero now too.

“Tony.” 

“What- what are you- what are you doing?” Peter stammered out. It didn’t make sense that a billionaire was sitting on a ratty couch in Queens. He could be off in nicer places doing whatever it was that rich people do.

“It’s about time we met, Peter. You’ve been getting my emails, right?” 

Peter’s face scrunched up in confusion for a moment as he tried to figure out what to say. He didn’t really want to say that he hadn’t been getting emails regarding anything with Stark Industries. He ignored the look that Noah was giving him. He knew that Noah was wondering why he hadn’t heard of anything regarding emails from Stark Industries. 

“Yeah.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. “Regarding the…” Peter trailed off.

“You didn’t tell me about the grant.” May said with mock betrayal in her voice. 

“Me neither.” Noah chimed in, giving Peter a weird look. They usually told eachother everything, it didn’t help that since Ben’s death Peter had been keeping more secrets and flaking out on things more. But, Noah hadn’t pushed it.

“About the grant.” Peter repeated, trying to keep the confusion out of his voice. What the hell was going on? He hadn’t done anything with Stark Industries, much less a grant.

“The September Foundation.”  Tony supplied, an easy going smile on his face.

“Right.” Peter figured it probably wasn’t too bad to play Tony’s game. And there had to be something else going on. He didn’t even know what the September Foundation was, and if it was even real.

“Remember when you applied?”

“Yeah.” Peter found himself saying before he even thought it through. 

“I approved, so now we’re in business.” 

“You didn’t tell me anything. What’s up with that? Keeping secrets from me now?” May asked, her tone was playful, but there was subtext, of why he would keep something like this from her. And a quick glance at Noah, confirmed he was feeling the same way. 

“I just- just know how much you love surprises. So, I thought I would let you know then. What d-did I apply for?” Peter asked and hoped that no one would comment on his terrible lying.

“That’s what I’m here to hash out.” Tony said charmingly. Peter nodded and wondered what the hell that really meant. 

“It’s so hard for me to believe she’s someone’s aunt.” Tony nodded in May’s direction. An amused smile lit up her face.

“Yeah, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?”

“This walnut date loaf is exceptional.” Tony complimented with a wide grin.

“Let me stop you there.” Peter still couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening. That Tony Stark was in his apartment and talking about some grant that Peter was sure that he did not apply for.

“Yeah?” Tony asks, it almost felt like he was trying to act relatively innocent.

“Does this grant have like money involved or whatever?” Peter asked in an attempt to clear up whatever was going on.

“Yeah, it’s pretty well funded. I mean look who you’re talking to.” Tony said, still grinning. 

Peter nodded. He was still pretty confused about everything that was happening. But, Mr. Stark would probably explain everything at some point. Peter also hoped that this had nothing to do with a certain spider themed vigilante. 

“Can I have five minutes with him?” Tony asked, nodding towards Peter.

“Sure.” May agreed.  
.  
.  
As soon as the door clicked shut behind Peter and Tony, May turned towards Noah. Noah quickly walked over and quickly sat down where Tony previously was on the couch.

“Do you have any idea about the grant he was talking about?” May blurted out. 

“Nope.” Noah said popping the p. “It doesn’t make sense that Peter wouldn’t tell us about this.”

“He hasn’t kept anything from both of us before.” May added, running a hand through her hair, an old nervous tick of hers.

“Maybe he was just trying to surprise us.” Noah said hopefully. 

“It’s not like Peter is a secret superhero and he’s being recruited for the avengers.” May said, a small smile on her face. Whatever it was, was probably just a grant that Peter had wanted to surprise them with. There couldn’t be anything else involved, could there?

Noah laughed lightly in agreement. It seemed ridiculous that Peter could be a superhero of any sort. He was just Peter.  
.  
.  
As soon as the door closed in Peter and Noah’s bedroom, Tony walked over to the garbage can and spit out the walnut date loaf May had given him.

“As walnut date loaves go, that wasn’t bad.” Tony glanced at the old computers and such on Peter’s desk and moved closer. “What do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?”

“The garbage actually.” Peter said, hesitantly watching Tony look at his old tech.

“You’re a dumpster diver.” Tony said, he didn’t say it in a condescending way. He was just stating the facts.

“Yeah, I was. Anyway, I didn’t apply for your grant.” Peter said, cutting to the point.

“Oh, me first!” Tony exclaimed as he pulled out his phone and began tapping a couple of buttons. 

Peter crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Tony to explain whatever the hell was going on that led to a billionaire standing in his bedroom.

“Quick question of the rhetorical variety,” Tony’s phone projected a video of spiderman, and Peter could feel his blood go cold. “That’s you, right?”

“Uh, no. Wha-what do you mean?” Peter stuttered, in a rather sad attempt to convince Tony that he wasn’t a vigilante. Peter’s heart beat loudly in his ears as he tried to think of an appropriate response.

The video on Tony’s phone was from a couple days ago. It showed Peter in his suit, swinging through the air, landing in front of a bus, and conveniently catching a car before it hit a bus.

“Yeah, look at you go. Nice catch! 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That’s not easy. You got mad skills.” Tony said, carefully watching Peter’s reaction. “Unless that’s your twin out there, then I’m talking to the wrong person.”

“That’s all on Youtube, right? I mean that’s where you found that? Because it’s all fake, it’s done on the computer.” 

Tony hummed in response to Peter’s denial. Peter ignored the comment about Noah, it would only make everything worse if he brought his brother into this. Noah didn’t know that he was Spider-man, no one knew. He didn’t know why he was denying the fact that he was a superhero, to an avenger. But, there was still the fear that his identity would get out.

“Sure, you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix.” Tony said as he walked slowly and glancing around.

“Exactly.” Peter said, hoping that Tony would buy his cheap lie.

Tony grabbed a bat that sat next to Peter’s desk and poked at one of the ceiling tiles. 

“Oh, what do we have here?” Tony asked sarcastically. Peter’s spider suit fell from the ceiling.

Peter leapt forwards in an attempt to hide the suit. He felt Tony’s eyes on him as he let the suit fall in his closet. It was obvious that Tony saw the suit and knew that he was spiderman. There was no point in trying to hide it now.

“So, you’re the … spiderling, the crime fighting spider, you’re spider boy?” Tony asked as he glanced back at the suit that was lying on the closet floor. 

“It’s spider man.” Peter said petulantly as he nervously tapped his foot.

“Not in that onesie, you’re not.” Tony motioned at the suit. 

“It’s not a onesie.” Peter denied as Tony picked up the suit. “I can’t believe this. I was having a pretty good day, you know, Mr. Stark. Didn’t miss my train, found a good DVD player, and algebra test… nailed it.” Peter said despondently as he tried to process everything that was happening.

“Who else knows? Anyone?” Tony asked as he continued to look over Peter’s suit.

“Nobody.” Peter confirmed.

“Not even your unusually attractive aunt or twinsie.” Tony asked, watching for Peter’s reaction to his words.

“No. No. No. No. If either of them knew they would freak out. And when they both freak out I freak out.” Peter stammered, praying that Mr. Stark wouldn’t reveal the fact that he was a vigilante. 

Tony sat down on a chair next to the desk to better look at the suit.

“You know what I think is really cool?” Tony took the web cartridge out of the sweatshirt that served as part of Peter’s suit. “This webbing. The tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?” 

“I did.” Peter felt a slight buzzing in the base of his skull as he glanced up and saw Tony throw the web cartridge at him. He reached up and caught the cartridge with one hand.

“Climbing the walls. How you doing that? Cohesive gloves?” Tony asked as he examined the suit further. 

“It’s a long story..” Peter trailed off. He didn’t really feel like talking about the spider bite and the field trip that led to it. It had already been pretty draining to find out that Tony knew who he was.

“Lordy, can you even see in these?” Tony held up the goggles to his eyes and tried to see out of them. 

Peter grabbed them from Tony and threw them off to the side.

“Yes, I can! I can see in those. It’s just that when what happened, it’s like my senses have been dialed to eleven. There’s just too much input. And they help me focus.” Peter said defensively as he unconsciously rubbed at the web shooters that were still on his wrists. He had done a short patrol after school while Noah was at robotics club, and had forgotten to take them off. 

“You’re in dire need of an upgrade. Systematic, top to bottom. That’s why I’m here.” Peter walked over and sat on his bed. “Why are you doing this? I have to know. What’s your MO? What gets you out of this bed in the morning?” Tony said, suddenly serious. 

“Because I’ve been me my whole life and I have had these powers for six months.” Peter fiddled with his hands nervously. “I read books, I build computers, and yeah I would love to play football. But I couldn’t then, so I shouldn’t now.”

“Sure, because you’re different.” Tony said, Peter could sense some sort of understanding in his words.

“Exactly, but I can’t tell anyone that, so I’m not. When you can do the things I can, but you don’t then the bad things that happen, they happen because of you.” Peter said rubbing the back of his neck. Tony leaned forwards, clearly affected by Peter’s words.

“So you want to look out for the little guy. Make the world a better place and all that, right?” Tony asked, an almost lighter expression on his face. Which was offset by the bruise under Tony’s eye.

“Yeah, looking out for the little guy. That’s it.” 

“I’m gonna sit here, move the leg.” Tony nudges Peter’s leg. Peter moves to the side and Tony sits down next to him. Tony hesitantly clasps Peter’s shoulder and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.

“You got a passport.” He decided on, and even though it lacked tact, he figured it would do. 

“I don’t even have a driver’s license.”  Peter said, confusion scrunching up his features.

“Ever been to Germany?” 

“No.” 

“You’ll love it.” Tony insisted and hoped that he didn’t come on as desperate in any sense.

“I can’t go to Germany!” Peter exclaimed. The idea of going to Germany seemed impossible. What could Tony Stark even want with him that would involve Peter going to Germany?

“Why?” Tony asked as if it wasn’t ridiculous to just jet off to Europe at any time.

“I got.. Homework.” The excuse tasted sour in Peter’s mouth. He knew it sounded terrible, but it didn’t even seem real to go to Germany with Tony Stark. 

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.” Tony said shaking his head lightly. 

“I’m being serious.” Peter hated how childish he sounded. “I can’t just drop out of school.”

“Might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie and twinsie I’m taking you on a field trip.” Tony said getting up and walking over to the door.

Peter could feel a mix of nervousness and exasperation well up. Tony couldn’t just tell him to go to Germany on such short notice. He had a life here still and it would be hard to just miss school for a bit to do whatever it was that Tony wanted. Fear sprinkled itself into his thought process, at the reminder of Tony’s words about telling May and Noah about leaving.

Peter webbed Tony’s hand to the door in an attempt to stop him from leaving. “Don’t tell Aunt May or Noah.”

“Alright, spiderman.” Tony gave him an intense look that seemed to convey some sort of earnestness. “Get me out of this.” Tony nodded at the webbing covering his hand.

“Sorry, I’ll get the…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to continue this story, so if any of you guys could comment or message me about what you want to happen and I'll put it in. Like should I follow Homecoming? I spent a couple days trying to plan out how I want this story to go, but I couldn't settle on anything that sounded right.


End file.
